Bloody Crows
by Voldemort Ladies
Summary: Harry está pasando un verano muy extraño...pero no tanto como Voldemort...MUAHAHAHAHA los mortífagos se comportan de una manera un tanto extraña últimamente, digamos que algo...afeminada? RR!


Bloody crows: EL ZAPATITO  
  
Hay que tomarse más enserio a los viejos seniles  
  
Aquél verano estaba siendo muy extraño, pensó Harry. Tan solo llevaba dos semanas de vacaciones después de su quinto curso en Hogwarts. Ese año le habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas desagradables, entre ellas la muerte de su querido padrino Sirius, la desconfianza de la gente, el mal trato de sus tíos, Umbridge, el regreso de Lord Voldemort (Voldiepoo para los amigos), Umbridge, sus peleas con Cho Chang, sus peleas con Ron y Hermione, sus peleas en general, Umbridge, el maltrato psicológico de Snape, la chochez de Dumbledore, Umbridge, descubrir la secretísima relación amorosa entre Snape y Umbridge, y finalmente, Dolores Umbridge.  
  
Pero más o menos todas estas cosas habían desparecido: el Ministerio De Magia ya estaba convencido del regreso de Voldiepoo, Umbridge estaba acabada y Snape había roto con ella, Harry había logrado olvidar a Cho y la gente ahora lo creía.  
  
Aunque había uno de esos problemas que no tenía solución (aparte de la chochez de Dumbledore y el maltrato psicológico de Snape), la muerte de su padrino. Desde que Sirius murió, Harry se había sentido muy solo. Había estado buscando una manera de hacerle volver desesperadamente, había consultado con todos los fantasmas que conocía, había intentado hablar con él mediante el espejo que le había regalado antes de morir, incluso había llamado por teléfono a la famosa en el mundo mágico Pitonisa Lola, que se ganaba la vida a costa de los muggles. Pero nada. Sentía un gran vacío en su corazón, como si le faltara algo...o es que tenía hambre?  
  
Harry giró sobre si mismo en la cama e intentó apretar a tientas el botón para que la pantalla del despertador se iluminara. Pero en vez de eso tocó algo blando y suave... Le gustaba mucho aquél tacto, le recordaba a algo bonito. Parecía seda de la cara, de un vestido con muchos volantes...Le llegó un olor dulzón y de repente un olor amargo, olor a tabaco...Un vestido con muchos volantes y olor a tabaco?!  
  
—Qué haces, niño?- preguntó una voz áspera y con un cierto tono de embriaguez.  
  
Harry pegó un grito que habría despertado a sus tíos de no ser porque estaban de vacaciones. Saltó al más puro estilo ninja hacia la lámpara, y, más nervioso que Colagusano cuando intentó declararse a su señor, logró encontrar el interruptor y encender la luz. Lo que vió le dejó sin habla. Una señora de la tercera edad, fea, baja, arrugada y muy flaca, que para postres llevaba un traje de sevillanas color negro con topos amarillos y fumaba un pipa, se encontraba estirada en su cama, junto donde él yacía segundos antes.  
  
—Doña Trinidad Buenaventura de la Sagrada Concepción de los Dolores, que hace usted en mi habitación?  
  
—Esh je me engcongtraba muy sola eng mi cama..."hip" y vine a veg si dormíags bieng "hip".-la señora rió tontamente.  
  
—Pero qué dice? Se encuentra bien? No, claro que no, vuelve a estar borracha.  
  
Harry la cogió de un brazo y la llevó a su habitación.  
  
—Te va a ocuggig una cosa muuu estragña..."hip". -le dijo la señora.  
  
Harry no le hizo caso. Una vez de vuelta a la su propia habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Aún tenía el corazón agitado a causa del susto que le había dado esa mujer. No podría volver a conciliar el sueño  
  
Hacía una semana que sus tíos se habían ido de vacaciones (Harry no sabía si era por que les apetecía o por las amenazas que Ojoloco Moody, el Sr. Weasley, Lupin ,etc, les habían hecho al finalizar el curso, en el andén del tren). Total, el caso es que se habían ido y le habían dejado a una "canguro" para que lo vigilara, la señorita (N/A: señorita?) Trinidad Buenaventura de la Sagrada Concepción de Los Dolores. Pero según ella podía llamarla Doña Trini. La tal Trini digamos que no hacía muy bien su trabajo, se pasaba la mayor parte del día en los bares con sus amigas, bebiendo, fumando, y haciendo cosas menos legales. No iba todo el día con el traje de sevillana, tan solo cuando volvía de fiesta, a altas horas de la noche.  
  
Harry suspiró con resignación. Sus amigos le habían dicho que se mantendrían en contacto con él, pero le estaba empezando a pasar lo mismo que el verano pasado. Se sentía muy solo, echaba de menos a alguien de su mundo con quien conversar. Pero ahora tenía más libertad que cuando estaban sus tíos. Podía comer lo que quisiera, ver los programas de TV que quisiera y salir cuando quisiera. Viendo las noticias se había enterado de que habían ocurrido unos extraños asesinatos en un pueblo cercano a Londres. Los cadáveres de dos hombres vestidos de forma extraña (no eran magos, eran Drag queens), habían sido encontrados junto a un río. No tenían signos de maltratos físicos, ni heridas. Sus rostros mostraban sorpresa. Los policías encontraron lo que parecían dos insignias del Ministerio de Magia.  
  
Dios Santo, pensó Harry, los del Ministerio si que saben como camuflarse... Voldemort aún no quería llamar mucho la atención. Sino, también se habría disfrazado él de Drag queen. Cosa que, en opinión de Harry, le pegaba mucho. Voldie, más bien le habría ordenado a Lucius Malfoy que lo hiciera por él. Al Dark Lord no le gustaba hacer el trabajo sucio...  
  
El muchacho de 15 años se frotó la cicatriz de la frente, se estiró de nuevo e intentó volverse a dormir.  
  
Soñó que Sirius se reencarnaba en una galleta y que Snape se lo comía, para después convertirse en un cruasán y casarse con una ensaimada, y él, Harry, transformado en un sándwich de atún, era el cura...Definitivamente tenía mucha hambre.  
  
...···------···...  
  
Mientras tanto, muy, muy lejos de allí, en una galaxia muy lejana...no, no, volvamos a empezar. Mientras tanto, muy, muy lejos de allí, en la mansión del Gran Lord Voldemort...  
  
—Vamos a ver, mis "leales" mortífagos. -dijo Quien-tu-sabes-que-yo-se-que- todos-nosotros-sabemos-que-ellos-saben, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "leales"-Habéis captado todos el plan?  
  
El círculo de hombres a su alrededor se movió inquieto. Voldemort pensó: "están nerviosos por que los intimido, por que les atraigo físicamente, o por que no se han enterado de nada? Mmm...No importa"  
  
—Julio, ven aquí. -dijo a un mortífago nuevo entre sus líneas.  
  
El nuevo se acercó haciendo unos pasos de baile muy extraños y con una mano en el pecho, como si le faltara aire. Iba canturreando canciones.  
  
—Me va...me va...me va...me va la vida...me va la gente...lalalala...bacalao con papas...turuturururuuuu...-dio una vuelta completa de 360 grados sobre si mismo he hizo un saludo con la mano, en plan torero-Yeahhh...que desea mi señor?  
  
—Crucio.  
  
El hombre se retorció de dolor en el suelo ante las miradas siempre inquietas de sus compañeros (N/A: para mí que no pueden poner otra expresión). Voldie perdió la noción del tiempo de lo que estaba disfrutando y no se dio cuenta de que le estaba haciendo un Crucio a un cadáver hasta que una voz en pársel le dijo:  
  
—Tom, Tom, TOM!  
  
—Qué? -Bajó la varita y el cuerpo dejó de moverse.  
  
—Te acabas de cargar a Julio Iglesias...  
  
—Ah. Y quién es ese?  
  
—En su currículum decía que era un famoso cantante pero que su hijo le había quitado la fama y que estaba desesperado. Estaba dispuesto a matar si hacía falta para volver a ser popular. Por eso se unió a nosotros.  
  
—No debimos contratarle, Nagini. -Voldemort se quedó pensativo.  
  
—No.  
  
—En fin, vamos a ver. -tras acabar la conversación el pársel con su serpiente, se dirigió a sus mortífagos.-Por dónde iba...? No me acuerdo...Da igual. Espero que hayan aprendido la lección.  
  
Los mortífagos se volvieron a mover agitados.  
  
—Pero antes de que se vayan les recomiendo que se tomen un tranquilizante...  
  
El Dark-Lord salió de la sala seguido de cerca por Nagini. No sospechaba lo que sus "leales" mortífagos estaban diciendo...  
  
-------------------- Lucius Malfoy cuchicheaba con Crabbe y Goyle en el pasillo.  
  
—Que bueno está Voldemort, eh? -comentó Goyle como si dijera lo mismo todos los dias.  
  
—Si, si. Pero que planes más locos se inventa, jijiji. -añadió Crabbe con una sonrisita tonta.  
  
—Y que lo digas, querido, pero eso lo hacen todos los chicos malos como él...jujujuju.-Lucius le dio un empujoncito cariñoso mientras decía eso.  
  
—Uuuuu!! Que guapo es, no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso en las reuniones...- Goyle suspiró.  
  
—No eres el único...eso les pasa a todos los demás mortífagos...  
  
—Jujujuju.  
  
—Jijijijijiji.  
  
—Que pena que Colagusano vaya detrás de él...me he enterado de que pensaba volver a intentar declarársele esta misma noche.  
  
—Sí, él tiene más papeletas de enrollarse con él que nosotros por ser su mano derecha y su más fiel vasallo.  
  
—Entonces...no crees que deberíamos hacer algo para solucionarlo?  
  
Los tres hombres se fueron dando saltitos alegremente, suspirando mientras pensaban en su ídolo y en lo bien que podría irles si se quitaban de encima al gusano de Colagusano.  
  
----------------------- El señor Tenebroso que-vosotros-y-nosotras-conocemos-y-que-nosotras- adoramos se percató de que alguien que no era su serpiente iba tras él (atención: frase con doble sentido)(Nagini también está enamorada de Lord Voldemort? Mmmm...).  
  
Nagini se fue por otro camino. Cuando llegaron a los aposentos de Tom, este se giró bruscamente.  
  
—Colagusano, qué haces aquí?! -le preguntó al tembloroso hombrecillo, acorralándolo contra la pared.  
  
—Pues...esto...yo quería...  
  
En ese momento tubo la mala suerte de que, al chocar contra la pared, la varita que siempre llevaba colgando del cinturón se le cayera.  
  
—Qué?!!!! Pretendías matarme? -se alarmó Voldemort.  
  
Al pobre Peter Pettegrew, que sudaba a chorros, tan solo le dio tiempo a negar con la cabeza y a cerrar y abrir la boca, sin emitir sonido alguno. No intentó apartarse por que no pudo. Lord Voldemort lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia la cama. Colagusano cayó pesadamente sobre las sábanas de terciopelo negro, sin respiracón, pensando en que no quería morir a manos de aquél que amaba sin antes confesarle su amor. (N/A:juasjuasjuasjuasjuas...)  
  
Voldie se abalanzó sobre su vasallo apuntándolo con la varita y rezumando ira por todos los poros de la piel. Cayó sobre Peter, lo cogió de nuevo por el cuello de la túnica, con una rodilla a cada lado de Colagusano, y la varita en alto, le preguntó:  
  
—Tienes algo que alegar en tu defensa?  
  
—Pues sí, que...esto...yo...que...q-quería decirte que...pues que...  
  
—Que?-preguntó Tom cada vez más furioso.  
  
—Que te amo. Ya está, ya lo he dicho, ahora ya puedes matarme si quieres.- Colagusano suspiró aliviado.  
  
Los ojos de Lord Voldemort se abrieron como platos. Qué acababa de decir su fiel vasallo? (no volvería a llamarlo fiel vasallo jamás). Miró con la boca abierta la postura en la que ambos estaban, desde luego, desde un punto de vista externo, no parecían muy enemistados...Peter se sonrojó ante la pose y la mirada de su amado (N/A: muaha hahahaah...que malas somos!!), su señor era malvado y frío con él, pero no le importaba. Alzó la mano en dirección a la cara de Voldemort y... En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta de la sala y entraron Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Nagini, en busca de la causa del escándalo. Los cuatro se quedaron patidifusos y más quietos que la línea de las ganancias de Umbridge en su nuevo trabajo de vendedora de servilletas ambulante.  
  
Voldie, cada vez más confundido, se levantó de golpe (para desgracia de Colagusano) y le arrojó a su vasallo una almohada con tal fuerza que lo dejó inconsciente (una almohada, eh?). Temblando de la ira (más que de la ira de la vergüenza), miró a sus otros mortífagos. Estos se marcharon automáticamente llevando el cuerpo inconsciente de Pettegrew, soltando de vez en cuando un resoplido o una risita.  
  
Nagini se quedó con su señor, que ahora estaba sentado en la cama, con la cara enterrada entre las manos y contando lentamente hasta diez para calmarse y no matar a nadie.  
  
—Quieres explicarme lo que ha pasado, Tom? -preguntó Nagini algo molesta.  
  
—Y yo que sé...me voy a volver loco...  
  
—Es que ahora te ha dado por llevarte a la cama a tus mortífagos más fieles? -la serpiente le dio la espalda, enfadada.  
  
—QUÉ?!! Pero qué dices?! Fue él el que...Un momento...no estarás celosa, no?  
  
—Celosa? Yo? Anda ya...!  
  
—Bueno, el caso es que...  
  
Voldemort le explicó toda la historia a Nagini, que se reía más que con los chistes que le contaban los elfos domésticos.  
  
—Qué dices? En serio? Jajajajaja...no me lo puedo creer! Por las barbas de Merlín! Que bueno!!! Y tu que le dijiste?  
  
—Que qué le dije? Pues...no se...nada.  
  
—Nada?! Osea que tiene posibilidades? jajajajajaja.  
  
—Cállate!!!  
  
—Qué me calle? Es decir, que no quieres saber lo que decían esos tres cuando venían hacia acá? Uyuyuyuuyyyyy....jijijijij  
  
La conversación siguió así durante mucho rato, hasta que Voldemort convenció a Nagini de que el amor de Colagusano no era correspondido. Finalmente, la serpiente se fue y Tom volvió a quedarse solo.  
  
—Esto solo me pasa a mí, seguro que los demás Dark Lords no tienen sirvientes tan "raritos". O si? Pronto lo averiguaré... Mmmm...ahora que lo recuerdo, Dumbledore me dijo una vez que si llegaba a tener seguidores, no les permitiera tener un contacto muy personal con migo o tendría problemas...Le debió pasar algo a él parecido a esto? -Voldie se quedó pensativo- Debí hacerle más caso a ese viejo senil...  
  
Rió maquiavélicamente, frotándose las manos e imaginándose descuartizando los cadáveres de Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore para después vender su carne a un McDonal's.  
  
—Será mejor que empiece mi secretísimo plan cuanto antes...MUAHAHAHAHAHA. 


End file.
